Suit and Tie
by Mr.Bartender
Summary: AU, Yuuri never thought he would see Victor again. Or at least not as his boss.
1. Chapter 1: Surprise

**Author's Note:** Please take note that characters' ages are changed to fit this AU.

 **Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters.

 _THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

* * *

 **Yuuri's POV**

Clattering of phones, shuffling of papers constantly bombard my ears.

My office, noisy and busy as always.

I blearily look at my computer screen, opened to an incomplete document. On reflex, frustration and anxiety weigh on me. Sensing an oncoming migraine, I close my eyes and tilt my head, causing the headrest of my seat to creak.

I really want work to end. I want it to end fast. I want to go home, soak in a warm bath and eat some katsudon although I should consider reducing its intake. Never will I want to be subjected to another one of Minako-sensei's ranting.

Never again.

She never stops at only verbal abuse but even resorts to mental and physical abuse, shooting me a look of disgust that screams 'you filthy pig' while forcefully pinching my tummy fat.

Thinking about it, puts a damper on my spirit. What's so wrong with being a little overweight? Sure, I get where she's coming from, talking about how I won't be attractive enough to get a girlfriend. But I've been without a girlfriend for 23 years, waiting a few more years won't hurt. Besides I can't imagine romance in my life right n-

"Yuuri?"

A low gruff voice jolted me awake. I fumbled in my seat before pushing my dropping glasses up my nose.

"M-mr Celestino. Good morning." I glance at the head of my department, giving an embarrassed smile.

Celestino quirks an eyebrow.

"Morning Yuuri, guess you didn't sleep enough last night?" The brunet bemused.

"Yes sir, I had a proposal to complete." I uttered, stifling a yawn.

"I see. Good luck with that but you need to take care. Don't want you falling sick." He gives an encouraging pat on my shoulder.

Flushed face, I thank him, giving a small nod.

Ahh, I can't believe it! That was so embarrassing! How can I let my mind wander during work? Get it together, me!

With that, a tad bit reluctant, I decide to get back to work. Pens and documents are scattered all over my desk. I don't even remember its colour anymore; it is always messy. Sighing for the umpteenth time, I regarded my work with disdain; it serves as a constant reminder of how I'm not sleeping tonight as well.

* * *

Oh god, I cannot take it. My eyes feel so dry and eyelids so heavy. It has only been about an hour since my short nap and I already feel defeated over my proposal.

Feeling exasperation crawl up my skin, I slapped myself on both sides of my face.

Focus, Yuuri. Focus. The deadline is tomorrow morning. I have to get this done by tonight. A late submission will greatly hinder the execution of our project and I don't want that. I don't want to hold back the company. I don't want to be a disappointment.

"Yuuri, are you alright?"

I was once again brought back to reality.

I turn to face my junior, Minami. Concern displayed explicitly on his face. Judging from the slight jerk of the redhead, I figure that I probably look like a wreck.

How incompetent can I get? Making even a junior worry.  
"I'm fine. Thanks." I forced a smile, despite feeling like trash.

It was then, Celestino came striding swiftly into the office. His face scrunched up in a frown, lips pursed, eyes downcast on the floor. He finally took a stand in the middle of the office, regarding us with a taut expression. All of us looking from one side to another, trying to understand the situation.

Our supervisor cleared his throat, frown still etched on his face, before announcing: "There's a sudden notice from the CEO that his son will be visiting this office. Today. He's currently on his way, reaching in around five minutes." He stops and we stare at him dumbfounded. Soon after, everyone in our department, except me, has become restless; they are a mix of excitement and anxiousness. Questions on said visitor are thrown from left and right.

"Why out of the blue?"

"Why is he visiting?"

"Are we going to be evaluated?"

The buzz is particularly lively amongst the women in our department.

"The CEO's son? Victor Nikiforov?"

Victor Nikiforov? Didn't expect I will ever find someone else with that name.

"Hey, hey I've heard he sealed a deal with that renowned Leox Corporation."

"Isn't he only 27 years old?"

"Do you think he has a girlfr-"

"May I have your attention please?"

Peace resumed.

"All that I've heard is that Mr Nikiforov will be managing our company's operations and taking charge of this department alongside with me. Please tidy up your workplace and you should all be doing your typical tasks. Now get a move on! He will be arriving very soon."

On cue, everyone busied themselves. Some are on the phone, some are furiously typing away on the computer while others are organising their desks. I fall in the last category; my desk is, and has always been, a catastrophe. In panic, I open a drawer and sweep a whole bunch of papers inside. There's no way I can continue my proposal in such a stressful environment. What's more is that a well-esteemed figure is showing up at any moment!

Today is simply not my day. It also doesn't seem like it's going my way anytime soon.

* * *

A handful of my colleagues who are too excited to stay put, have their faces plastered to the long glass window of our office, eyes staring down at the entrance to the building, eager to witness the arrival of the President's son who receives such high praise in the business industry.

"Oh my god, a limousine just pulled up the curb!"

Talk about a grand entrance.

The rest of my colleagues got out of their seats to join those at the window.

"Yuuri, you're not going to look?" Minami asked, brows furrowed.

"Nah, I'm fine sitting here," I mumbled, burying my head in my arms.

Without further questions, he went to join the others.

"Did you see his face?"

"Look at all the directors and executives lined up to greet him! Such royalty!"

"I wonder if he's really as impressive as he seems."

"He just entered the building."

"Guys, listen up," says Celestino, striding into our office. "He's on the ground floor. He will be making his way to our department first so get ready."

Everyone scurried back to their desks. Some are checking their appearance, some are on the phone, some are discussing about marketing. And then there's me, too tired to do anything other than to stare holes in my computer, brain dead.

In my lifeless state, I catch someone hissing "he's coming this way! He's coming!"

"Our head of Marketing and Planning, Celestino." I recognise Honda, our chief executive, saying.

"Nice to meet you, Celestino," comes a smooth russian accent.

He's _Russian._ With the name _Victor Nikiforov_.

Something clicked in my head.

Silence engulf the office as men clad in immaculate dark suits stride in. Tension in the air is infectious, urging me to stop work to observe the event.

And that's when I caught a glimpse of silver.

Alarm bells sounded off in my head. The sight of silver hair hits too close to home. Bittersweet memories locked away in the depths of my heart starts to resurface. I find myself sweating, heart beating faster, eyes glued back to the computer; I'm too afraid to look, too afraid to confirm my fears. Aren't there too many coincidences? But it can't possibly be him.

People dye their hair silver. It's not that uncommon...right?

I attempt to stay calm however a certain someone keeps flashing through my mind.

"Everyone. I'm honoured to introduce the president's son, a new face to our business industry but yet has already achieved so much...Victor Nikiforov!" Celestino boomed before applause exploded in our department.

Ok Yuuri. You can do this. Just a peek and you will realise that you've only been overthinki-

As I direct my gaze towards the center of the office, I saw him.

Silver hair swayed and his eyes came into view.  
He's like how I remembered him; breathtaking as always.

"Please, don't mind me."

That smile I've replayed countless times in my mind.

"Just do what you would usually do."

Then, our eyes met. The next moment, I was paralysed but my mind was still able to register that he is starting to walk around the office.

Giving myself some time to process what's happening, I resign myself to simply stun in my seat. Am I dreaming? Trapped in some sort of alternate reality? Everything feels so surreal. And here I thought that today will be another mundane work day.

My idol from high school days. Victor Nikiforov.

Victor is here. In front of me. Right before my very eyes. Again. Victor Nikiforov.

A few minutes have passed till I thought to myself that my brain must have lost it; I'm starting to see blue. Ocean blue to be exact. The very colour of Victor's eyes...

"Wo-ah!" I jerk when realization hits me. Victor is so close to my face! Only a few inches away. Instantly, I pull back only to hit my chair, lurching myself forward. Our foreheads connected with a forceful impact. A pained groan escaped from both our mouths.  
Shit. I need to apologise.

"I'm so sorry!" I bow a few times out of habit. My face could not be any redder.

"No, it's quite alright." He chuckled after a look to my face.

Gesturing to me, he asked Celestino "and who might this be?"

"This is Katsuki Yuuri. One of our junior assistants in charge of planning."

I struggle to reply with my brain hazy from shock. Humiliation still hot on my face as I choked out a "nice to meet you, Mr Nikiforov."

"Nice to meet you too, Yuuri."

 _Yuuri_. He said my name.

This is not good for my heart. There's too many things going awry today. First work, now Victor.

"I'd just like to say that I'm delighted to meet you all today," says Victor while gazing around the quiet office. "I'm here to oversee Japan headquarters' operations as well as to gain experience in guiding a group of co-workers. My stay will last for a few months hence I will be in your care." He humbly bowed. "I look forward to working with you guys and hopefully get to know some of you better." He finished with a charming smile which got the women swooning.

"To welcome Mr Nikiforov into our department, we are organising a drinking party! Of course, all employees are expected to attend." Celestino unexpectedly announced with a cheshire grin.

Oh no.

"Tonight 7pm at Akaoni."

Oh, hell no.

"Let's drink till we are all wasted!" I hear someone yell.  
The rest responded with laughter and cheers whereas I want to yell back "But I've got tons of work to do!"

Today is already too overwhelming. I can't take it. Another interaction with Victor will probably put the nail in my coffin. I really don't want to go. I don't want to go to the party.

The difference between the joyous mood of my colleagues and the throbbing dull ache in my head makes me want to cry.

I've come to a conclusion that the gods probably despise me.


	2. Chapter 2: First step

**Yuuri's POV**

19:00

We promptly arrive at Akaoni, all thanks to our department being so eager to ditch work. Glancing around the place, I reckon it's a nice pick especially for foreigners like Victor, seeing how it flaunts the classical Japanese style with its old-fashioned wooden infrastructure and floor covered by tatami mats.

As soon as we entered the izakaya, I quickly secured the table nearest to the entrance. I figured that it will make my escape later on much easier.

19:36

We ordered our sake and complimentary dishes. While waiting for the orders to arrive, people went around tables, taking the opportunity to socialise and possibly gain business contacts. Which is why the table next to ours is particularly noisy since Victor is seated there, along with executives and department heads.

He's got his hands full with the number of people who went to his table just to talk to him. Well, he's the highlight of tonight's party after all.

On the other hand, my table is on the other end of the spectrum, rather peaceful in contrast to the lively, buzzing background. I sat with my 4 other colleagues: Minami, Leo, Guang Hong and Seung-gil. We are not exactly keen on mingling around. Leo and Guang Hong are deeply engaged in a heated discussion on some late night show. Seung-gil is occupied with his phone, posting pictures of his pet dog, a husky.

And then there's Minami introducing the food and sake here. He's eloquent in food-describing if the growling of my stomach and watering of my mouth have anything to say.

I was so caught up in his verbal illustrations that I nearly forgot to keep track of the time.

20:10

That had my stomach lurch and twist in knots.

What's taking them so long?

My thoughts are interrupted when giggles erupted from the next table. A group of female co-workers flock around Victor like moths attracted to light. And I noticed that one of the girls, a dark haired female, boldly sits herself next to Victor. She is gazing at him with those eyes that blatantly shows her interest in him as they chatted.

What's weird is that the other women left her alone with Victor when I expected them to be vying for the silver haired guy's attention.

Taking a second look at the girl, I understood why. She's Rolynn, also known as the diva of our department. Porcelain white skin, large caramel brown eyes, plush red lips, smooth and sleek black hair that spans till her waist. The thing is she is stunning, and with Victor, they look like the perfect couple.

I was hit with a pang of something that I couldn't quite decipher. But whatever it is, it isn't pleasant. It's making me uncomfortable. And it bugs me. It bugs me enough to have to turn away from that scene. That scene of her laughing next to Victor, hand resting on one of his arms.

I involuntarily fidget in my seat, willing the disconcerting feelings to just disappear. I hope I can still enjoy the food in my current state.

A hot mess of emotions.

* * *

20:36

Sake and food finally arrived, which is great because my patience is wearing thin and I'm sick of switching my phone on and off for the time. The fresh, tender-looking sashimi dished out: a fitting distraction from the swirl of negative sentiments spiraling in my head.

Besides the ticking time bomb which is my nowhere near complete proposal, there's another reason as to why I'm extremely on edge: Victor.

Seeing how Victor is smiling at Rolynn, I decide to focus on the food instead. At least I won't feel the way I feel looking at them.

* * *

The sashimi plate really is phenomenal, consisting of high grade fishes like fatty tuna and puffer fish takifugu.

Celestino had to specially pre-order it.

The chewy texture of the fish is pleasing, its fattiness and subtle sweetness simply melts in my mouth. The sake is also of top quality, blending so perfectly with the taste of the sashimi, feeling elegantly smooth in my mouth as it sends a cold burn down my throat.

Ahh yes. This. This is my paradise. Food is just... amazing.

20:46

"Now let us all stand for a toast to welcome Mr Nikiforov!" Celestino heartily announced.

Everyone rose to their feet, cups raised to celebrate the occasion.

"Cheers to Mr Nikiforov!" We shouted with gusto and fervour.

I once again see Rolynn all smiles, leaning next to Victor with her cup raised.

Then I stare at my cup of sake before pouring it down my throat.

* * *

My head is throbbing. The alcohol is acting up and that's making me panic. I have a proposal to finish.

What's the time now?

I swiftly pull out my phone and switched it on to see that it's 9:45pm.

"Anybody want to hit up a bar after this? Let's party the night away!"

"Yuuri, you going?" asked Minami.

"Nah, I still have work."

"Work? Tomorrow is an off-day though."

"Yea but my proposal is due tomorrow and my head is starting to hurt so I will pass." I answered, embarrassed.

Minami gave an understanding nod though I notice the slight pout of his lips.

"Are the others going?" I look around my table and the rest nodded.

"Hmm. Guess I will be leaving."

I stand up and gather my belongings, ready for my much needed escape.  
Hastily, I bid farewell to my friends and creep towards the exit; it would be terribly awkward to be caught leaving the party first.

Just when I thought that things were going a bit too smoothly, I was stopped dead in my tracks by a boisterous 'Leaving so soon, Yuuri?'

Damn it. This day doesn't go right.

I turn to see Celestino, pink-faced with a wide smile, holding up his sake cup. He continued drinking as if he didn't just call out to me.

Good, I can still leave.

I decide to take one last glance around before exiting, that's when my eyes came to focus on the man next to Celestino. Victor is there staring at me. And I stare right back at him, once more overwhelmed by the fact that he's here. Here where I am. Again.

We maintain eye contact for a few moments before he speaks up.

"It would be a pleasure if you stayed," his eyes twinkled. " I haven't got to have a chat with you." His voice sounded deeper than this morning and perhaps even… inviting?

It's probably the alcohol.

But, what? Is he suggesting that we get to know each other better? Or am I overthinking? I stood and stared.

"I... er I..."

I tried answering to avoid looking awkward except my mind is in chaos and I'm at a loss for words. Now what? Do I leave? It's the most logical option...but then there's Victor.

"Excuse me, are you leaving?" A waiter asked impatiently, seeing that I'm blocking the entrance.

"Sorry! Um I..."

Crap, I need to say something. Anything.

"I'm g-"

"Sorry but I just remembered I have some things to settle in the office, so you guys continue the party without me." Victor announced quite loudly while standing up and swiftly grabbing his jacket and briefcase.

Disappointed whines came from the girls.

Rolynn pulls at his suit, urging him to stay.

"You can't just leave. You are the highlight of tonight's party!"

"Yea, at least stay till the end." Others chimed in.

"Sorry but it's an urgent matter." Victor bowed slightly, gently removing her hand from his suit.

I can sense confusion coming from the women over Victor's polite rejection and to be honest, I'm equally lost as well as I see him making his way towards me.

"You coming?" He flashed a smile, brushing past me before exiting the izakaya.

What just happened?

We both step out onto the quiet dark street and stroll towards the nearest train station. The winter night is unrelenting, hitting us with strong gusts of freezing cold wind. At least, it cleared some of the alcohol out my system.

Victor was the first to break the silence.

"Are you heading back to the office?"

Thinking about it, staying the night at the office might not be such a bad idea. It's near and has a conducive environment.

"So?" He slants an eyebrow, eyes fixed on me.

"Uh, yea. I will go back to the office." I replied.

"Good. You can join me for the ride back."

"Thanks." I bow to emphasise my gratitude.

For some reason, he's grinning as he whips out his phone to call for a ride to be sent to the Sangen-Jaya station.

"The ride will come soon." He informed me, smiling even more.

"I'm not troubling you right?" I asked, feeling anxious.

"No, no. Don't worry, Yuuri. It's just a lift. No big deal."

His lilting voice easily made me relax.

Soon enough, a Lamborghini drives up the street. I can't help a small gasp as the vehicle roars up next to us. Nothing less for the soon-to-be CEO.

It's my first time being in such an expensive car which explains my excitement as I warily slide into the car, hands touched cool leather seats, admiring the interior design.

Ahh. This is really comfortable. My sight begins to blur while I struggle to stay awake. I don't think I can last. Just a quick nap will do…

* * *

"Yuuri. Wake up, Yuuri."

A clean, fresh scent. I smell mint? It's tangy with a hint of citrus.

I woke up. And there's a jacket draped over my body.

"Hm... Victor?" I yawned, rubbing sleep out of my eyes.

"We've arrived."

I scoot out of the car, holding on to the jacket.

Who does this belong to? It has that nice scent. Fiddling with the jacket before I spot the Armani label.

It's Victor's. He's the only one I know that can afford such a luxury.

"This is yours right?" I hand the extravagant piece of clothing back to him.

"No it's ok. It's still cold out so you keep that on you."

"Ah thanks."

We enter the building, striding across the marble floor to get to the elevator.

"Which floor are you going?"

"55."

I press our respective levels and the doors to the elevator close shut.

Well, this is awkward. We both stand at a distance and there's nothing to fill up the still air in the elevator.

5, 6, 7…

I'm heading towards the 17th floor, internally begging for the elevator to speed up, even just a tiny bit faster. I'm bad at dealing with these kind of situations where I have nothing to say. I want out.

10, 12, 13 …

Just a bit longer.

Without warning, the elevator jerked. Being tipped off balance, I lurch forward. The next thing I know my hands are clutching on tightly to Victor's suit. Out went the lights as the elevator screeched to a halt.

Shrouded in the darkness of the elevator, listening to my haggard breaths, I thought to myself: I'm so fucked.


End file.
